The Uncle who works for Nintendo
by mariannesinger16
Summary: My name is Silver, I'm spending the night at my best friend Lyra's house. But, several foreboding things loom over us. I feel like I'm reliving the same nightmare over and over again. What the hell is going on? The Uncle who works for Nintendo, a SoulSilverShipping with my interpretation of the story.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Silver Suguji. I'm an eleven year old gamer who's been living in a simple neighborhood with only a few houses for about as long as I can remember. I think even my parents have been living here years before I was ever born.

My best friend's name is Lyra Gardner, a girl about my age who lives a few hours away. A couple days ago, she invited me over to a sleepover at her house. We've been friends since first grade, so asking my Mom was only a formality.

On Friday, I was home for a few hours, which was plenty of time to pack and have a bit of time to myself.

At six sharp, I'm standing outside on the sidewalk outside Lyra's house while my Mom idles in our car nearby. She leans out the window to me.

"You behave yourself, okay?" she says, as always. "I'll be at work, but if anything happens, don't be afraid to call me."

"Yes, Mom," I say with a sigh as I roll my eyes.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at three," she says, again as usual.

It looks like she's about to say something else, but she pauses and looks up at the dark sky.

"If you play outside," she adds slowly, a bit more monotone, "be careful, it's probably going to rain."

"Yes, yes, Mom," I say, quickly nodding my head, wanting her to hurry it up. "You know Lyra and I are always careful."

"That's a good boy." She pulls my head towards her face and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

I scowl as an embarrassed feeling courses through my gut.

"Goodbye, Mom," I mutter under my breath as I wave her off.

I turn back to Lyra's house. The lights inside are glowing warmly. I can see Lyra waving at me from her bedroom window on the second floor. Waving back, I head inside.

It's six pm when rain started to splash against the windows just when I close the door. Mrs Gardner meets me as soon as I step in.

"Hello!" she greets. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but you can drop your stuff off in the den. Lyra decided you and she will be camping out there tonight."

"Cool!" I reply respectfully.

I drop my sleeping and overnight bags in the corner of the den and then pause to take a look around.

Behind the couch is a grandfather clock ticking softly. Through a set of patio doors on the far side of the room I can see the gray clouds pouring water onto the house. Framed pictures line the walls and over the dark fireplace hangs a monstrous pair of antlers from a buck Lyra's Dad shot years ago. And of course, there's the big screened TV.

As I'm admiring my friend's obviously expensive residence, a towel wraps around my eyes making me jump.

"Hey there, Silver!" a giggle says behind me.

I sigh.

"Hello, Lyra..."

I honestly should've seen that coming. It's typical of the wide eyed brunette to play childish tricks on me every time we see each other.

She winks.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

Dinner passes quickly. Tonight's meal is spaghetti and meatballs, one of Lyra's favorite meals, as her mother points out while piling a helping on my plate.

Mr Gardner cracks a beer and jovially interrogates me about how much trouble my friend and I are getting into at school. Wait, that isn't a beer, that's a glass of lemonade. Why did I think it was a beer? Mr Gardner doesn't drink. Well, whatever.

Desert is heaping bowls of ice cream drizzled in chocolate sauce. I can't even finish mine.

The grandfather clock chimes in the den.

"You go along now," says Mrs Gardner, smiling from her side of the table. "We'll clean up here."

"Let's go get the TV ready," Lyra chirps as she pulls me into the basement.

"Wh-whoa, Lyra, there's no need to pull! Uh, thank you, Mr and Mrs Gardner!" I quickly get out before the brunette practically drags me into the den.

As Lyra begins bringing out cables and consoles, I notice some other things I don't recognize. A large black box with green highlights, a smaller purple one, a strange white and yellow tower with what look like gloves resting on hooks on either side, and a compact cone.

"What're those?"

She looks back at me.

"Oh those," she replies. "I can't tell you what they are. I promise my uncle."

And that's when I remember her uncle. The uncle who works for Nintendo.

It began with Mew. I didn't believe her at first, when Lyra came to school one day and told me she'd finally caught Mew.

"Prove it!" I said.

She pulled out her Gameboy and showed me, and there it was. Mew. The 151 Pokemon, only available to players at promotional events, somehow unlocked on Lyra's game.

"It's really strong!" she bragged. "It KO's everything in one hit!"

She demonstrated this claim at recess, when I and some other friends linked Gameboys to do battle.

I was the first one down. No one else got a single hit in on Lyra's Mew. I asked her how she managed to get it.

"Oh, my uncle got a job at Nintendo," she said.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it's awesome! He also got me this new Gameboy!" Lyra said as she pulled it out of her pocket. I hadn't noticed it before, but yes. Lyra had a new sleek Gameboy Color. Until that day, she had a normal Gameboy, a dull brick like mine.

"This one's special addition, isn't it cool?"

"Heck yeah! You've gotta let me use it!"

"Sorry, it's mine!"

I snap out of my reflections.

Lyra is playing something that looks a little like Mega Man X, but it's not a game I'm familiar with. I watch for a while, and eventually Lyra turns to look at me.

"Come on, you wanna play?"

"There's co-op?" I ask.

"Of course," she responds, handing me a controller.

She and I play through a couple levels, competing to see who would win first.

Mrs Gardner bustles into the room, holding a large ceramic bowl filled with popcorn under her arm.

"How are you kids doing?" she asks.

"Good," Lyra chirps, her eyes not moving from the television.

"I hope you're having fun," says her Mom. "Here's some popcorn. Extra butter!"

She places it on the floor by her daughter, who almost immediately is shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"There's sodas in the kitchen if you get thirsty," Mrs Gardner says, "and some pizza from the other night, if you get hungry."

"Thank you," I say.

"Your father and I are going to bed, we want you two quiet, all right? And don't stay up too late."

"Yes, Mom," Lyra says tiredly.

"Oh, and before I forget," she adds, "your uncle called. He suddenly has some business here in town tomorrow, but he's driving in early. He'll be here around midnight."

For the first time Lyra stops playing her game, stops eating popcorn, and turns to look at her mother. "Okay."

"I want you two to welcome him in. He'll be very tired and very hungry, so offer him something to eat before he goes to bed."

"Okay, Mom."

"Goodnight, kids." And with that, she's gone.

"So why's your uncle coming?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Business."

"But I thought he worked at Nintendo."

"He does," Lyra says, frowning but not looking away from the TV screen. "He's really important there."

"Then what does he have to do here?"

She pauses the game and turns towards me, visibly agitated.

"How should _I_ know!? I don't work for them!"

What the hell's she so mad about? Well, whatever, I don't want to upset her.

"Sorry, I was just curious." We drop the conversation in silence.

A few hours pass. When the grandfather clock strikes midnight, Lyra stands up, not even pausing her game.

"It's time."

"Time for what? Is your uncle here?"

Someone knocks at the front door.

"That's him," Lyra says as she turns around and heads for the door. "I should go let him in."

As she leaves the den, I realize I could follow, but a part of me feels like being scarce for a bit. What am I so worried about? I wanna meet her uncle.

The knocking continues persistently as I follow my pig tailed friend to the front of the house.

Outside the glass of the front window I can see a tall, dark shadow.

Lyra goes to the door, undoes the deadbolt, and cracks it open.

"You can come in," she says to whoever stands out there on the porch, then looks over her shoulder at me. "Sorry."

Before I can ask what there is to be sorry about, the door slams open.

A chilling and loud voice runs through my ears.

" _ **Hello child, I'm so hungry child, no more worries child, come closer child, I am oh so hungry child, come to me child, I won't hurt you child, come to me child."**_


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shoot open, as my heart quickly thumps in my chest as my lungs gasp for air.

"Are you okay?" I look up to see Lyra staring worriedly at me. "Did you have a nightmare?"

A nightmare? Oh, so that's what it was. Was it? It felt so real, but everything looks completely normal.

"Y-yeah, sorry I fell asleep on you."

Wait a second, when did I fall asleep? It's seven pm. I must've fallen asleep while thinking about Lyra's uncle.

"It's fine," she says. "I think it's for the better you were asleep, my performance today is just sad!"

My heart beat begins to retard. I'm just anxious, that's all. It _had_ to have been a dream.

I sit next to Lyra and try to strike up a conversation about the game she's playing to get my mind off of things.

"Is this X8?"

"Yeah," she replies. "It's pretty hard, but it's fun." Something about her voice tells me she's thinking about something.

"You okay?"

"Do you think it's weird to play games?" she asks suddenly, and before I can say anything else, "I mean like, is it weird for a _girl_ to play games?"

"Wh-" I stop myself from saying 'what're you talking about,' when I remember how often Lyra was shunned out for playing video games, and made fun of for being so much of a tomboy. Insults used to be tossed at her everyday.

"Girls don't play video games."

"Why don't you go back to your teddy bears?"

"Ew, no, I don't wanna play games with a _girl._ "

"Quit trying to be a boy, girly. You could learn to wear skirt every once and a while as well."

"Why don't you hang out with the girls and play dress up?"

" **Would you stop that!?** "

That's when I stepped in front of her.

"Silver?"

"Si... Silver?"

"So what if she's a girl?" I asked. "She can like video games just like us if she wants! Why don't you let her play with us!?"

"Silver," my old friend said, "what're you talking about? We don't want _girls_ in our group."

"Well," I snapped, keeping my arm in front of her, "maybe I do!"

"Gross! Then don't come near us again! You can play dress up with her instead!"

"Fine! I'd rather do that than be with any of you jerks!" As they walked away from us, I turned around to face Lyra. "Are you o-"

She tightly hugged me.

" **Silver**!" she cried. " **Thank you! I was so scared**!"

Later that day, I didn't end up having to play dress up with her, thank God. Instead, we hung out during recess playing Pokemon. Seeing that smile of hers always brought me a warm feeling, a wonderful feeling I never got around the group of friends I'd lost protecting her. Seeing that smile everyday, it made it completely worth being seen as a 'girly boy' around the whole school.

"Thanks," Lyra says. Her voice snaps me out of my reflections, and I realize I'm blushing. "Thanks for always standing up for me. You have a pretty embarrassing reputation because of that."

"Yeah, well, they're jerks. Who cares what they think?"

She turns her head to me.

"Why do you always stand up for me, though?"

"Um-" I don't know why, but it's difficult to look her in the eye. "-I just don't like morons who make fun of peoples' genders. Girls can like what boys like, and boys can like what girls like. And there's nothing wrong with either!"

A gentle touch grips my hand, moving my attention back to the tomboy.

"Thank you, Silver."

We stare back at each other for a few seconds. Too much heat rushes to my face. I pull away from her and stand up.

"I-I'm gonna go get a soda," I say as I walk out of the room.

On my way to the kitchen, I have to head through the dining room. Lyra's parents are still there.

The table hasn't yet been cleared, and they're still sitting in the exact same places we left them. In fact, I realize, they aren't moving at all.

They sit there, completely still like mannequins. Mr Gardner is holding up his glass of lemonade, as if getting ready to take a drink. Mrs Gardner has her head turned and her mouth slightly open, as if she froze immediately after we left the dining room.

"A-are you okay?" They don't respond. Thunder rumbles outside. They don't seem to notice. "Please, are you okay? This isn't funny!"

They aren't even blinking. Terrified, I run back towards the den.

I tell Lyra what I saw.

"What?" she asks, looking over her shoulder at me and pausing her game.

"Your parents are sitting in the dining room still. They're not moving. They're not even blinking."

"Are you sure? They're probably just being weird. I'll be right back." She stands up and leaves.

I wait for a couple minutes, then she returns.

"They look fine to me. Mom says she's gonna be bringing us popcorn soon."

"What? But I saw them-"

"Nice try for a prank, though," says Lyra, seemingly ignoring me. "Oh, and one more thing," she says while she resumes her spot in front of the Nintendo, "thanks for sending me out then. Mom made me help her clean up after all. Special company."

"Special company?"

"My uncle's coming to visit."

I feel a numb in my gut as a chill runs up my spine. This is somewhat similar to my dream.

Calm down, I tell myself. It was all just a dream, and this is merely a coincidence. Nothing more. I sit down next to her.

"So, uh, your uncle stays with you when he visits?"

"Yeah," says Lyra nonchalantly. "He lives pretty far away and so he just drops by."

"Isn't that a little weird?"

She gives me a look I don't like too much.

"How would you know? You don't even have an uncle."

I don't know what it is, but I feel paranoid. Memories of my dream keep returning to me. I'm scared. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm not sure I believe you about your uncle."

Lyra takes a moment to respond, like she's not sure she heard me correctly.

"What?"

"I-I don't believe your uncle works for Nintendo." What am I saying!?

Lyra stands up, fists clenched at her sides, mouth twisting horribly as she struggles to say something. I watch as she takes a step toward me, and clench my teeth and wait. The brunette darts forward and pushes me back onto the hardwood floor, cracking my skull against the carpet. I take a moment to be dazed.

I lie there, expecting another punch or a kick, but to my surprise, nothing happens.

Slowly I sit up to see Lyra standing there, arms still stiff at her sides, breathing heavily. I realize she's close to crying.

"A-are you okay?"

Lyra shakes her head, as if remembering something.

"Never mind," she says. "Just never mind."

I want to say something more, but she's already completely into the video game. I take a breather.

After about two hours of us sitting in silence, the grandfather clock chimes twelve as Lyra stands up, not even pausing her game. "It's time," she says.

The numbing feeling returns.

"Stop being weird!"

Someone knocks at the door.

"That's him," says Lyra, turning around and heading to the door. "I should go let him in."

The numbing feeling grows.

"No," I slowly say. "No, no! **No**!"

Screaming, I run down the hall to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Or at least, this could have been a bathroom. The walls are bare and white and there's no sink or toilet, but there are some odd featureless white boxes that could stand in for a shower or a linen closet.

I crawl into the plain white box that is about the size of a linen closet, and close it behind me. From the front of the house, I can hear the front door slam open.

After that, I don't hear anything except

" **Child."**

the rain. No, not just the rain, but that voice in the back fo my head, like

" **I am coming for you, child."**

something I can't even begin to describe. Though I locked the door, I hear it open easily. Something walks in. I close my eyes and hold my breath.

I'm not sure how I know something is out there, because I don't exactly

" **Oh, child."**

hear it moving, but I know it's there, and I know it's stopped

" **Poor, poor child.** "

right outside my hiding spot. It opens the door, even though I realize it doesn't have any hands.

" **Oh, child. I am oh so hungry, child. You cannot run, child. Hello, child. No more worries, child. Please feed me, child."**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes shoot open. I lie on the floor, breathing heavily. I know that time wasn't a dream.

"Hey!" a young high pitched voice says. "Wakey, wakey, Silver! I didn't invite you over here just so you can sleep all night. I wanna talk to you, y'know."

I slowly sit up, not looking at my friend or even blinking. What the hell is wrong with me? I must be going insane. There's no way _all of that_ was just a dream.

"Yoo hoo, Earth to Silver!" Lyra says as she waves her hand in front of my face. "Did you have a nightmare, or something? Why're you spacing out?"

"S-sorry," I say, trying to regain my closure. "I'm fine." I stand up and head outside. "I'm gonna go get a soda."

Passing through the empty dining room, I pull out my cell phone and dial my Mom's number. "I wanna go home!" Something in my voice seems to give her pause.

"Okay," she says, after a moment. "I'll call the sitter and tell her to come pick you up. It'll probably be an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Mom!"

"Of course," she says, with the hint of a sigh. "I'll call her now, okay? She'll be there in an hour. Be safe."

She hangs up.

"I plan to."

I enter the den to begin packing my things. Lyra doesn't even look up from the TV as I enter. I silently began to pack my things.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"What!?" She stands up, not even bothering to pause her game. "No, you can't leave, it's almost time!"

"I don't wanna be friends with you anymore."

"Wh-"

I raise my voice, losing my grip of my sanity." **You're just going to sell me to that- that _thing_ that's coming at midnight! I don't know what the fuck's happening, but I'm leaving _now_**!"

Lyra stares at me. Her eyes are wide, and her pupils are shrunken down to the point where almost all I can see is white.

"A-all right," she says after a moment of silence. "All right, we're not friends anymore. But, just stay the night, please!"

A car honks outside.

"No," I say as I exit.

As I walk to the sitter's car I see my little sister in the back seat, still in her pajamas. The sitter, a high school girl who lives down the street from us, looks incredibly unhappy to be here, but I think I'll be able to handle her.

As I climb into the car I cast one last look over my shoulder, back to the house.

Lyra is standing in the doorway, totally still. Not screaming, not crying, not doing anything.

The car begins to pull away from the house and as I watch, I see her parents appear in the doorway behind her.

They back into the house, the door closing just as everything slides out of view.

Lyra doesn't show up for school Monday. Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Eventually, I ask Principal Elm why she's been absent.

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked. "She and her family moved away."

I stop at her house after school. It looks so peaceful, like nothing of what I went through ever happened. I get on my bike and start heading home.

Did I really do the right thing? What if all of that was a dream, and I just left her without an reason? I was the only real friend she had. Would anyone else stand up for her if she got bullied again?

" **Oh, child.** "

My eyes widen, and I feel my blood freeze when I hear that voice.

" **You cannot escape child.** "

I lose all signs of feeling. Without my control, my bike tips over. When I open my eyes, I'm back in the den with Lyra. I hold my head, this can't all just be a coincidence. Something is going on.

I lean back against the wall in silence, trying to regain my closure. Calm down, I tell myself, calm down. Think about something else, none of this is real. More memories of my past return to me.

I got my own Mew, eventually.

Another friend had a GameShark, which I borrowed one day. I spent that entire night unlocking every Pokémon I couldn't obtain in my copy of the game or hadn't yet traded for. Including Mew.

It didn't one-hit KO most enemies. It was incredibly weak, and I shamefully cheated the game further to make it stronger.

It even looked different from Lyra's. My Mew was small, dare I say even a little cute, standing there with its round, cheerful eyes. But when Lyra's had wiped out everyone at school, it had looked completely different, compact, snarling, fierce.

I asked her why.

"What?" she said. That had been here, in the den. "Oh, that thing?" It had been a while since anyone talked about Pokémon. "Well, my uncle got me a special edition Mew, first of all," she said, smirking a little, but not looking away from the PlayStation game she was playing. "That's why mine looked different. Second of all, mine can one-hit KO because it's the _real_ Mew."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," the tomboy replied. "You cheated, and got a fake Mew. So of course there'd be problems. Glitches and junk."

I felt my cheeks redden.

"But not me," Lyra said again. "I got the real Mew. And only me! My brother was _so_ jealous."

Lyra's brother. What about him? Why does remembering that comment make me feel uneasy?

I look up at the water pouring against the window.

"Do you think this storm will be as bad as the last one?"

"You remember the storm?"

"Yeah."

"But, no one remembers the storm."

I laugh.

"Come on, Lyra, quit messing with me."

Lyra shakes her head. "No, no, you don't understand. Please, I'm _not_ messing with you, but this is important. But this- this is different, something's different, he said no one would remember the storm."

"Who?"

"He- he came out of the storm. I was home alone," Lyra begins, her eyes growing distant. "Mom was at work. Dad was- Dad was out at the bar."

"Your brother was here, wasn't he?"

"You remember him, too?" Lyra asks. "He saw it first. The flash. From his bedroom window." She pauses. "But I was the one who answered the door. We fought sometimes," she continues, "but I wonder, you know, if he'd answered the door instead of me, would he have eventually done what I did? What I did to him?"

"What're you talking about?"

"We got in a fight," she explains. "It was a fight over how I was getting all the cool stuff from my uncle. I think he was... starting to remember. Like you." Lyra chews her lip. "He said that I couldn't appreciate all this since I was a girl."

"What did you do?"

Lyra won't look at me.

"I told my uncle to get rid of him, and he did."

The numbness returns.

"I want to go home."

"No," Lyra snaps, "you can't leave, Silver! He's already on his way-"

" **No!"**

There it is. Like a voice, not something I hear, exactly, but still somewhere in the back of my head.

"See?" the brunette asks. "You hear that? He's almost here."

"I'm calling my mom."

I run into the dining room and dial my Mom.

"I want to go home!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

She sighs heavily. "Of course," she says. "I'll call the sitter. She'll probably be there in an hour. Now, really, I have to go."

She hangs up.

Lyra's sitting in the den when I return, staring at the floor.

"I should have known it'd be different," she says, "you were remembering too much."

"If your uncle is so powerful, why can't he just keep me here?"

"He-" She pauses. "-gets weak." She slightly looks up, as if thinking quietly to herself. "Is that is that why things have been different? Because he's weaker?" The younger girl I used to consider my best friend hugs me from behind as I pack my things. "I've already protected you enough as I can, just please don't go!"

A car honks outside. I pull away from her grip, leaving her arms out in the air.

I get into the car and look back at the house. The lights in the den are still burning. The door is closed. Did I do that?

As the sitter pulls away from the house, I stare out the window at Sarah's house, the lights blurred and magnified by the rain streaming down the glass. Eventually, it all slides out of view.

I find out the next afternoon about the fire. It started in the den, say the papers, where there was known to be a fireplace. Apparently it was left smoldering in the night.

There were no survivors.

Arson is suspected, since an accelerant would have helped the flames overcome the night's heavy rains, but nothing definitive is ever publicly released on this account.

One day after school I ride my bike by to check it out.

Parts of the house still stand, walls and beams blackened by the flames. Yellow caution tape has been looped around the outside, and the rubble hasn't yet been totally cleared out by the city. I decide to wander into the front yard.

The second floor has either mostly burned away or fallen through, but standing in what used to be the den you look up to the hole that would have been Lyra's room.

The broken glass and charred drywall crunch beneath my feet, until I step on something that isn't glass.

I look down. There, in the mess, is what looks like a Gameboy. It's a Gameboy Color, not at all scuffed or damaged. In the back is a single cartridge, is an old copy of Pokémon Blue.

Looking from side to side, as if anyone might actually be watching, I pick up the Gameboy and flick on the power switch. After clicking through the Pokémon intro screens, I find there is no saved game on the cart. It's like a brand new copy.

I turn off the Gameboy and, stuffing it in my pocket, return home.

My Mom is standing in the kitchen when I arrive, doing dishes, and my little sister is watching some annoying cartoon.

"Remember to take a bath and get dressed before seven," Mom calls.

Remember? When did she tell me to do that?

"Why do I need to do all that?"

"Silly," she says.

My Mom turns from the sink to smile at me, and my throat tightens when I see how glassy and empty her eyes are.

"Don't you remember?" she asks. "Your uncle is coming over for dinner to celebrate his new job."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm completely still. What the fuck is going on?

"So you're his next victim."

I turn around and see Lyra standing in a dark void that I think once stood in for our living room. My family doesn't seem to see or hear her.

"Lyra? What's going on? What the fuck is this thing!?"

"Now you'll have everything, Silver. It'll promise you what it promises everyone, every time. The newest games, the best consoles, the best strategies and most talent, the knowledge of tricks and secrets. A family who can and will provide these things. You can play well, play forever, you would always be the best, so long as you feed it. You aren't the first one, and you certainly won't be the last. The previous one told me these exact words."

I fall on my knees, the numbness beginning to fade. I'm losing all sense of feeling, when a thought comes to mind.

"What'll happen to you now?"

"I failed to feed him. So now I have to pay the price," she says. "I didn't want it to be you, I wanted to take your place. I restarted the night several times to give you a chance to escape, but... It always found you."

"You restarted the night?"

Lyra doesn't respond.

"Goodbye, Silver," she says. She turns around, tears streaming down her face. "Maybe, if fate will have it, you and I will meet again some day."

"Wait, Lyra!" I stand up, reaching out to her. "Lyra!" The void begins to fade. " **Lyra**!"

* * *

I run into the kitchen.

 **"Child, stop it child!"**

I ignore the uncle. It's been nearly a week, but I'm not giving in. I pull out the Gameboy Color.

Sweat drips down my face as air slowly moves in and out of my lungs, I'm just staring at the green screen. I hope this works. I click 'exit.'

Scenes from the previous week flash before my eyes as I scream in shock. A moment of silence in Lyra's den appears in front of me. That's it, that's where I want to go. I stretch out my hand.

In the corner the grandfather clock is ticking softly. Through a nearby set of patio doors I can see it's dark and rainy.

Lyra is parked in front of the large TV, playing something on the Nintendo 64. Suddenly, she jumps, as if I scared her by entering when me did, and turns to look at me.

"What was that?" she asks.

"It was me."

"But it sounded like-"

"I know about the uncle."

Lyra blinks uneasily at you. "I don't know what

 **"Do not listen!"**

you mean. What are you talking about?"

I hold up the Gameboy.

"I used it to come back here."

 **"Stop this stop this stop this!"**

The brunette looks around uneasily.

"I hear it, too. It's all right."

"How is this happening?"

 **"No no no no no no no no!"**

"I'm starving it to death."

Lyra shakes her head in disbelief. "What are you here for? What are you doing?"

The rain outside increases in tempo, or stops sounding exactly like rain.

"I came back to save you," I say as I hold her hands.

She looks up at me.

"How did you do that?"

"It doesn't control you, it's weak. It may seem like it does, it may seem like it's all you have, but it's not."

"But it said-"

"It lies. It always lies."

"But all the- all the others," Lyra says, her voice cracking. "They're gone."

"No, we're here. We're all still here."

 **"Gone forever, gone forever, gone forever!"**

"I made so many, my parents, my brother... I don't deserve it, why did you come back for me?" Suddenly Lyra is crying. _**"Why did you come back for me!?"**_

My arms wrap around her.

"Because you and I are friends."

Things are starting to change. The uncle — the thing that calls itself an uncle — is either on the verge of death or making a final gamble to stop either of us from leaving. Lyra is still crying.

She looks up at me. "You really came back for me? You really think we can do this?"

"It wants us to hate each other. That'll never happen."

With a sad smile, she nods.

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Still holding her in my arms, I clicked the 'exit' button.

 **"Come back, come back!"**

High pitched screams and the newer sound of the rain floods our ears. I keep my tenacious grip around my treasure, encouraging her to endure it. Eventually, the noise all comes to a halt.

"I'm sorry you were hurting, and I did not listen. It doesn't control us, it isn't our only choice, even if it wants us to think it is. You are my friend. No more games." Glass shatters. "You are my friend, and I am here for you."

 **A/N: I actually wrote all of this in one day. No joke. But, I decided to post it on separate days, 'cause I didn't wanna come off as desperate. =/ So, why did I post this instead of my Gyakuten Saiban/Ace Attorney fanfiction? 'Cause I gave up Gyakuten Saiban for Lent, damn it. _ So I decided to post this to keep you guys, and myself, occupied. 'Cause I have a writing addiction, damn it. I can't sit still unless I have something to write and/or draw. Before anyone asks, I didn't include the fourth ending, because it's pretty much just the same thing as 'exit,' where you just leave your best friend and forget about them. So it was either that, or Silver's uncle gets a new job! And now that I'm re-reading this, I don't think this fic is worthy of an M rating. I'm gonna switch it around to T. ^u^; Thanks for reading (all two of you) and please leave a review. Goodbye!**


End file.
